


Doing the Leg Work

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Legs For Days [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, I hate myself, M/M, and i promise i still don't have a leg kink, and probably mattsun too, but kuroo does, even more legs, i don't deciede, it spawned, kaireon, mentions of kuroo's mum, rated m for implied sexual content and lots of groping, they are legs and ass guys, this is what i do now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: “Oh.” Matsukawa raised his head from Kuroo’s neck. “I almost forgot. I got you something.”Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, which made Matsukawa smirk. “They reminded me of you, Tetsu-chan.”Or Kuroo realises that Matsukawa might have a thing for legs too.





	Doing the Leg Work

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get if you combine Anna and [nana_banane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banane/pseuds/nana_banane)? 
> 
> Another leg kink fic...
> 
> God bless Nana for betaing again, coming up with the title, and for talking about this AU with me all of yesterday. You are the real MVP. This fic wouldn't have existed without you.

Kuroo Tetsurou was happy. Really happy. He hadn’t realised he had been pining for Matsukawa Issei until he was lying before him in only a t-shirt and pantyhose, but now Kuroo couldn’t imagine going back to how they were before.

When Kuroo had bumped into Kai and Oohira while running an errand the weekend after he got together with Matsukawa, the first thing he did was bow down and thank Kai.

“I don’t know what you told Mattsun,” Kuroo blushed heavily, “but … thank you.”

Kai just laughed at him, and Oohira looked at them confused.

“You know how I told you about Kuroo’s leg thing?” Kai turned towards Oohira, his angelic smile looking mischievous to Kuroo, who blushed heavily. Oohira nodded in recognition, like this was a subject they had discussed before. “Well, I might have mentioned it to Matsukawa-san, and hinted that he should acquire a pair of pantyhose.”

Kuroo wished the earth would swallow him. This whole situation was too embarrassing.

“I’m guessing it worked,” Oohira said, giving Kuroo a knowing smile.

“Ah … uhm … I, uh, y-yes?” Kuroo stuttered out, his face too hot.

Kai and Oohira looked at each other, and Kuroo did not like the looks on their faces.

“Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you,” Kuroo said, “uhm, how did you know? That I … uh … that I … you know…”

“That I knew you have a leg kink?” Kai asked, innocently. Kuroo couldn’t look him in the eye. “Back in our third year you used to stare at Sawamura-san’s legs whenever we met up with Karasuno.”

“I- I did not!” Kuroo stuttered.

Kai smiled. “Bokuto’s too, really. I think I was the only one who noticed, though.”

Kuroo just sighed in resignation.

After a short silence, Oohira spoke up. “It was good meeting you again, Kuroo-san, but Nobuyuki and I need to leave. We have a dinner reservation...”

“Yeah, uh, nice seeing you too, Oohira-san,” Kuroo said. “And, ah, sorry. Have fun. I’ll see you later, Kai?”

Kai nodded, and the two walked off hand in hand. The two of them were sickeningly sweet, had been since high school.  

Months later, if asked, Kai would say that Kuroo and Matsukawa were now just as disgustingly cute, and Kuroo loved it. He was happy. What he and Matsukawa had was good. No, more than good. It was great. They had been great as friends, but as boyfriends … Even after all this time, Kuroo still couldn’t believe he could monopolise Matsukawa’s legs.

Kuroo hadn’t expected to get home before Matsukawa. Following a biochem course, Kuroo usually stayed later at the university than Matsukawa. Not questioning it too hard, Kuroo dropped of his backpack in his room and fell onto the couch. It was an old, battered couch with a floral print that Matsukawa had gotten from his parents when they bought a new one. It was soft, but too short for Kuroo to be able to lie comfortably on it. Still, Kuroo liked it a lot.

Falling asleep, Kuroo didn’t notice Matsukawa coming home.

Being woken up by someone sitting down hard on his stomach and then licking his ear was not high on Kuroo’s list of most enjoyable ways to wake up. Cold hands making their way under his shirt and tickling his sides didn’t make it better. Screaming in a way Kuroo would later claim was very manly, Kuroo almost hit Matsukawa in the face, flailing about like a fish out of water.

“Hey, babe,” Matsukawa grinned down at him, and damn, Kuroo was weak against that smile.

Kuroo stretched his arms and smiled back. “Hey, Issei.” Then he leaned up for a kiss. It was soft, sweet, precious, just for the two of them.

Matsukawa’s grin softened. Flopping down onto Kuroo, he let out a deep breath.

“Long day?” Kuroo asked, his arms coming around Matsukawa’s back, hands finding their way into the back pockets of Matsukawa’s trousers. Matsukawa hummed in agreement, his breath tickling Kuroo’s neck. Matsukawa was heavy, but Kuroo didn’t want him to move away. He didn’t want to let go of Matsukawa’s butt.

“Oh.” Matsukawa raised his head from Kuroo’s neck. “I almost forgot. I got you something.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, which made Matsukawa smirk. “They reminded me of you, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo sighed. “Only my mum calls me that … Are you my mum now?”

“That’s kinky, Tetsu-chan,” Matsukawa smirked and got up from the couch, shaking Kuroo’s hands off. Rifling through his backpack, Matsukawa pulled a package out of it. He tossed it over to Kuroo, who caught it in the air. Looking at it, Kuroo couldn’t help laughing.

“I can’t believe you,” he laughed. “I thought I was the one with the leg kink.”

Matsukawa winked at him in answer and sauntered over to where Kuroo was currently sitting on the couch. Crouching down, Matsukawa took the package out of Kuroo’s hands and pushed Kuroo backwards, so that he was leaning against the back of the couch.

“What do you say to trying them on?”

Kuroo’s hands quickly found their way to his belt, but Matsukawa swatted them away. “Let me do it.”

Matsukawa flicked the belt open, and dragged the trousers down, careful not to remove the boxers Kuroo was wearing. Kuroo helped by lifting his hips up from the couch, so Matsukawa could get the trousers all the way off.  

Grabbing the package, Matsukawa opened it carefully and separated the pair of thigh highs that was found inside. Matsukawa threw Kuroo a smirk, and Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh, but there was a hint of excitement in his voice.

Kuroo peered down at Matsukawa as he gently removed Kuroo’s socks and started treading one thigh high onto his foot. Matsukawa’s fingers were soft against his calves, almost tickling him as Matsukawa slowly dragged the stocking up his leg. Matsukawa paused for a bit to press a kiss against Kuroo’s knee before dragging the sock all the way up. Kuroo felt Matsukawa’s hands roaming across his thigh, adjusting the sock so that it was just as it should be.

When Matsukawa started on the other thigh high, Kuroo wondered why he hadn’t let Matsukawa touch his legs like this before. The soft touch felt incredibly nice against his skin, and Kuroo leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt another soft kiss pressed to his knee, and Matsukawa’s hands made their way up his calf and further up his leg. The soft brush of fingers and fabric made Kuroo’s thighs twitch.

When Kuroo felt Matsukawa’s hands moving closer to his butt, he opened his eyes again. Looking down, he couldn’t help but laugh loudly. On top of each of his thighs were tiny cat faces.

Matsukawa grinned. “Kittens for my little kitten,” he deadpanned.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kuroo groaned, but let Matsukawa drag him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I am here to give you more blushy Kuroo.


End file.
